Mr Big Shot
by BellOfTheBall22
Summary: Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Enterprise, meets 22 year old Isabella Swan on a night out on his 25th birthday. He is immediately drawn to her. Will Edward get the girl, or will his ostentatious and, at times, glamorous life be too much for Bella to handle?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first story, so I'm a bit nervous. Please R&R, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical world that is Twilight. Sad face.. xD**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

****"Shots!Shots!Shots!Shots!" Jasper and Emmett bellowed as a waitress brought a second round of tequila shots to our table in V.I.P.

"Jesus Christ guys, I don't want to be shitfaced the first twenty minutes of being here. Slow down the drinks, will ya!"

"Aw, come on Eddie. You only turn twenty-five once!" Emmett replied with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, well I don't want alcohol poisoning to keep me from seeing twenty-six." I spat out.

"Ohh, watch it Em, someone is a little grumpy tonight." Jasper said as he playfully nudged Emmett with his elbow.

"Cool it guys, you know what happened last year." I warned my two best friends, hoping they would drop the subject.

"Of course we remember, we had to practically drag that asshole out of your apartment before you beat him to a bloody pulp." Jasper said, bringing up the one topic I wished to steer clear of.

Last year, on my birthday, I came home to find my girlfriend of three years, now ex-girlfriend, cheating on me. Her name was Tanya and she cheated on me with some young scumbag surfer dude. I remember feeling so enraged that she had the audacity to bring another man into my home, let alone in my bed. I beat the guy until I couldn't see straight. Jasper and Emmett had to pry me off of him before I did something I was going to regret. The little prick asked for $30,000 instead of pressing charges. It's not like money is an issue anyway. Thirty grand wouldn't put so much as a dent in my in-disposable income. Just the perks of being CEO of your own company.

"Whoa, check out the three hotties that just walked in." Emmett nodded his head towards the entrance of the club. Jasper's jaw momentarily dropped at the sight of them. I turned my head in the direction Emmett was nodding and my breath caught in my throat. Forget about Tanya, it's time to move on, I thought to myself.

"Time to move on." I said quietly to no one in particular, as my eyes followed a certain brunette who was making her way to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: So I know chapter one was super short! As the chapters progress they'll get longer. Please R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical world that is twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter two**

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass down here!" I heard Rosalie scream from downstairs. I took one last look in the mirror before heading out. Alice forced me into a very fitting, chic black dress that accentuates my figure and hugs my body in all the right places. The straps were a sparkling silver that made the dress anything but plain. Not to mention, my non-existent ass was now popping out, not that I'm complaining. I borrowed a pair of Alice's black Louboutins to tie the outfit together. Rosalie curled my hair and swept it to the side.  
Rose, Alice, and I are checking out a new nightclub that recently opened downtown, New Moon.

"Geez, Rose, don't get your panties in a bunch!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clutch and cell phone.

"If she were wearing any!" Alice chuckled while Rose flipped her off. I stifled a giggle as we made our way out the door and into a cab. You're single and ready to mingle, I thought to myself.

* * *

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know!" We belted out while dancing to Flo Rida's Whistle. To say we were having fun would be an understatement. My blood was pumping and my feet were hurting, but in a "I'm having too much of a damn good time to stop dancing", kind of way.

"Hey baby, let me buy you a drink?" A nasally voice whispered in my ear from behind. I turned around to see a middle age blonde guy wearing a sequinned tank top that read, "Bitches ain't nothing but tricks and hoes." Who the hell wears that type of shirt to a nightclub?

"uh, no I'm fine, but thanks for the offer," I said politely hoping the douche would leave me alone. I glanced at Rose and Alice, giving them a pleading, "SAVE ME" look.

"These 'tricks and hoes' need to use the little girls room, so If you'll excuse us," Rose glared at the douche. We were shuffling our way through the crowd to get to the bathroom when I felt a large hand gripping my arm.

"Come on sweetness, just one drink." Damn, this dude can't take a fucking hint.

"Listen asshole, I don't appreciate you touching me. Leave me the hell alone!" I was two seconds away from bitch slapping this guy when he made a pass at my breasts.

"Aw, don't play hard to get sugar, I know you want-"

"What she wants is for you to leave her the fuck alone." He was interrupted by a bronze haired Adonis.

"Who the fuck are you, her bodyguard?" the blonde douche spat out.

"I'll be your worst nightmare if you continue harassing her," Adonis replied. Out of nowhere two guys were on either side of him, glaring at sequin douche face.

"There a problem here, Edward?" the tall, burly one questioned while the curly haired one cracked his knuckles. Hm, so my Adonis has a name. Wait, _my_ Adonis? Snap out of it Bella!

"Not at all Emmett, this gentleman was just leaving." Gentleman? Douche face is nothing remotely close to being a gentleman.

"whoa, take it easy fellas. I'll back off," he walked away and held his hands up surrendering. By now, Rose and Alice were by my side, rushing out questions, asking if I were okay.

"Rose! Alice! I am fine! The jerk wouldn't take no for an answer. These three guys scared him off," I motioned towards Edward and his two friends. Rose and Alice introduced themselves, soon after, the guys did the same. The burly one was Emmett and the curly haired one was Jasper. Rose sparked up a conversation with Emmett and Alice with Jasper.

"I didn't catch what your name was," Edward was staring at me rather intently.

I held out my hand, "Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella."

* * *

**EPOV**

My blood was boiling as I watched some shithead grab my beautiful brunette. I pushed my way through the crowd in time to hear him accuse her of playing hard to get.

"what she wants is for you to leave her the fuck alone," I glared at the creep.

"Who the fuck are you, her bodyguard?" This dude is seriously trying my patience, and what the hell is he wearing?

"I'll be your worst nightmare if you continue harassing her," I replied, my voice cold. Emmett and Jasper were on either side of me in a flash.

"There a problem here, Edward?" Emmett asked me, while glaring at the asshole in the tank top. "Not at all Emmett, this gentleman was just leaving."  
The prick finally took a hint and walked away, probably intimidated by Emmett's 6'3" frame. My beauty's two friends introduced themselves after bombarding her with questions. The tall blonde was Rosalie and the short, pixie like one was Alice. It seems like my guys chose their picks, because Jasper was conversing with Alice and Emmett with Rosalie. That left my beauty..

"I didn't catch what your name was," I asked her, memorizing every detail of her face, from her warm brown eyes, her small nose, to her oh so kissable, pink lips.

She held out her hand, "Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella." Bella, beautiful, what a fitting name. I took her tiny hand in mine and felt a buzz go through my entire body. Bella let out a small gasp before releasing her hand from mine.

"So, do I get the privilege of calling you Bella?" I gave her my signature crooked grin.

"You saved me from douche face, of course you can call me Bella." She let out a melodious laugh that was music to my ears.

"Bella, we should really get going, we have that dinner rehearsal tomorrow night," mentioned Alice. Bella glanced at Alice and pouted, it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Shit, I should ask for her number!

"Do you mind if I call you, sometime?" My face held a hopeful expression.

"I don't mind at all," her pout turned into a megawatt smile. While exchanging numbers, I couldn't help but think that this birthday was a hell of a lot better than last year's.


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: I appreciate everyone that has been reading my story. It means a lot! :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the fantastical world of Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

_Hey beautiful, what are you up to? ;)__  
_

_-Edward_

_Hello there handsome! I'm at a dinner rehearsal, waiting for my shrimp cocktail to arrive. :D What are you doing?_

_-Bella_

_Just finishing up at the office. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, if you're not busy?_

_-Edward_

_Dinner sounds great. :)_

_-Bella_

_Great. :)) Pick you up around 7?_

_-Edward_

_7 is perfect. My address is 507 Ridge View Lane NW. See you tomorrow, handsome._

_-Bella_

_Looking forward to it, beautiful._

_-Edward_

I put my phone into my purse with the biggest smile on my face. I know it's only been two days, but I really like Edward. I even had a dream about him last night. I was a damsel in distress, locked away in a tower. He slayed the dragon and rescued me. My very own knight in shining armor. Cue swoon.

"Bells, what the heck are you smiling about?" A deep voice pulled me out of my trance. I looked up and saw my closest guy friend, Seth, staring at me.

"Oh! Nothing, Seth. Don't they look so happy together?" I asked, changing the subject. Seth glanced at my father and Sue, their hands were entwined and they were in an animate conversation with Alice and Rosalie.

"They sure do. I can't believe they're getting married next week. You'll finally get the honor of being my step sister!" He smirked.

"Ha! It should be the other way around actually." I stuck my tongue out. Seth and I have been friends since elementary school. I was the only person there for him when his father died and we've been close ever since. When our parents got together we were beyond thrilled. They've been alone for too long, plus Seth gets to be my brother.

He pulled me in for a hug while chuckling. "Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, big brother," I said while hugging him back.

* * *

**EPOV**

I tossed my blackberry into my briefcase after texting Bella. She agreed to have dinner with me! I feel like the happiest fucker on the planet. I knew from the moment I saw her that I had to have her. I just met her yesterday, but I know she's the one, she's it for me.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Mccardy is here to see you." My secretary Jane said through the intercom.

"Thank you Jane, please send him in." Emmett walked into my office with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Two things: One, Voltouri Inc. sealed the deal, they want to become partners with us for the new business venture in China!"

"It's about damn time! I knew they'd be coming back to us." I gave Emmett a fist pump. "And what's the second thing?"

"Rosalie agreed to go out with me, bro!" Ever since we came into work today Emmett hasn't shut up about Rosalie Hale. Sure, I've been thinking about Bella, but I don't act like a fucking chick about it.

"That's great Em, just don't talk her damn ear off on the first date."

"Very funny Eddie. So you heard from that brunette?"

"Her name is Bella, and yes. We're going to dinner tomorrow night."

"So, you wanna get serious with this broad?" Emmett smirked.

"It's just dinner Em, and who the hell calls a woman a broad anymore? You're fucking weird."

"A lot of people still use that term, ya douche. You two looked pretty smitten with each other at the club last night," he wagged his eyebrows.

"So what if I like her? It's time to finally move on from Tanya," I said while grabbing my briefcase and walking out the door. "I'm heading home Jane, forward all my calls."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett and I made our way to the elevators. "Are you at least happy?" Emmett asked while pressing the 'garage level' button.

"More than you know Em, more than you know," I sighed in pure contentment.


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: A big shout out to everyone who has been reading my story, thank you so much! It makes me smile to read your reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Boo hoo :/**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

"Perfect," I smiled after slipping on a pair of my Jimmy Choos. Tonight is my date with Edward and I am a bundle of nerves. The last time I was on a date was over a year ago with my douche of a boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend. Eight months into our relationship he sent me a text saying he was seeing someone else. He didn't even have the decency to dump me in person. Following the ''dumping'' text, he asked if we could still be friends. I replied with, "Of course we can still be friends, after I stick my foot up your ass." I blocked his number, rented Mean Girls, and scarfed down some cookie dough ice cream. Moral of the story? Glen Coco can really help mend a broken heart.

The sound of the doorbell broke me out of my reverie. I opened the door and instantly blushed at the sight before me. In front of me stood Edward in all his hot glory. His hair was messy but perfect at the same time. His eyes traveled from my face down the length of my body, and I swear I shivered in delight. He was wearing an impeccable dark suit that made me want to drop my panties. What the hell? Get a hold of yourself, Bella! In his hand was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

"For you, beautiful," he said with a crooked smile, handing me the rose.

"Thank you, Edward." I put it up to my nose and inhaled the sweet aroma. "Mmm, roses are my absolute favorite flower."

Edward stared at me then cleared his throat, "We should get going, we have reservations at Ana Italiana." He led me to his car and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Wow, is this an Aston Martin?" Damn, this car looked like it cost more than my year's paycheck.

"Why yes, yes it is." He smirked, almost cocky-like? He opened the passenger door for me then proceeded to the driver's side. Suddenly a feeling of panic washed over me. What if I'm not good enough for him? He must have seen the concerned look on my face because he gently cupped my face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you change your mind?" A hint of doubt was in his voice.

"No, no! I was just contemplating whether or not I turned my hair straightener off." Very smooth Isabella, your hair straightener? "And I did, so no worries." He looked at me with furrowed brows then gave me a small smile. Shit, I think he knows I just lied and I really need to stop having an inner dialogue with myself.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the restaurant. A preppy waitress led us to our table, eye fucking Edward the whole time. She was oblivious to me even being his date. A surge of jealousy ran through me.

"I'm Jessica and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked, never taking her eyes off Edward.

"We'll both have a glass of Occhio di Pernice, please," he replied, staring into my eyes.

"Two glasses of Occhio di Pernice," Jessica stated our order. "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask, and I mean anything," she purred. Is this bitch seriously purring like a damn cat?

"That will be all, Jennifer." He waved her off. She pulled her lips into a slight pout that resembled a dying fish and walked away. Edward glanced at an older gentleman and discreetly shook his head, as if he were saying no. What the hell is going on here?

* * *

**EPOV**

Tonight is my date with Bella and I couldn't be more excited. I bought her a single red rose, because lets face it; most women love that sappy romance shit. I would buy Bella a million flowers just to see her smile. Being on the topic of buying things, I realized that I have to tell her about owning my own company. After Tanya, I went on a few casual dates but never met the 'one'. Women were either interested in my money, or ran the other way. I just hoped Bella wouldn't be intimidated by my wealth or status.

I rang her doorbell and was instantly greeted by perfection. My eyes traveled from her gorgeous face down to her tight fitting, red dress. It stopped a couple of inches above her knees, so her toned legs were on display, looking smooth and touchable. She wore a pair of tan heels that boosted her height to around 5'6'', but at 6'1'', I still towered over her. Having this ravishing woman on my arm would make me the envy of every man in the city. I am one lucky bastard.

"For you, Beautiful," I handed her the rose. She thanked me and put it up to her nose, making the sexiest noise ever. It went straight to my pants and I was suddenly eager to get in the car, to hide my.. problem.

I cleared my throat, "we should get going, we have reservations at Ana Italiana." I led her to my car and was surprised that she knew it was an Aston Martin. This car is my pride and joy, I thoroughly enjoy showing it off.  
I closed her door and made my way over to the driver's side, trying to discreetly adjust myself. When I got in I noticed that Bella's eyes were wide and she looked slightly panicked. Motherfucking shit, she caught me adjusting my damn boner! I have to fix this, and fast.

I gently cupped her face and reveled in the soft warmness. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you change your mind?" Please don't say yes, please don't say yes.

"No, no! I was just contemplating whether or not I turned my hair straightener off." She paused for a couple seconds before saying, "And I did, so no worries."

Huh, her hair straightener? I briefly debated on whether or not she was lying for my sake. I'm such a fucking idiot, she probably thinks I'm a horny pervert. I smiled at her, but it wasn't completely genuine. I would be lucky if she ever wanted to see me again.

We made it to the restaurant twenty minutes later. My eyes never left Bella's while I ordered our wine. I was desperately trying to read her mood.

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask, and I mean anything," the annoying as fuck waitress stated.

I glanced at, whatever the fuck her name is, I think it starts with a J. "That will be all, Jennifer." She pouted like some kind of ugly ass fish and left our table. I made eye contact with Marcus, the owner of the restaurant, and shook my head, indicating my distaste for our waitress. A short amount of time later a new waitress brought us our drinks.

"Hello, I'm Angela and I'll be your waitress this evening. Jessica had prior things to attend to," she said politely, smiling at both Bella and I. Bella seemed to relax considerably.

I ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo and Bella ordered the mushroom ravioli. I decided to finally bring up the topic of our jobs.

"So tell me Bella, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm actually a nursing student but I work part time as a waitress. It's always been my dream to help people and work in a hospital. What about you?" She asked gleefully.

It dawned on me that this woman is truly a humble human being. Next to her, I'm a spoiled trust fund baby. My grandfather built Cullen Enterprise from the ground up and turned it into the multi-billion dollar corporation it is today. He retired about five years ago and made me the new CEO. Now, I'm not saying I don't work hard, because I do. I worked my ass off to prove myself worthy of the company. But in reality, I became the boss of thousands of people all because of who I'm related to. In all honestly, I'm a bit ashamed to even tell Bella; for fear of what she'll think of me. So, I decide to do the worst possible thing, I decide to lie to my beauty.

"I have a desk job in Oregon. It's not very interesting." Hopefully she won't ask any more questions..

"So why are you here in Washington? If you don't mind me asking." Shit, shit, shit! Think on your feet, Cullen!

"Not at all. I'm visiting my mother and father for a few days. My father is a doctor at Forks Regional Medical Center, so I don't get to spend as much time as I would like with him. My mother volunteers as a librarian in her spare time." I was being completely truthful about my parents.

"Wow, they sound amazing!" She gushed.

I chuckled, "Yeah, they are pretty amazing parents and very supportive. What about your parents?"

"Well my dad is the chief of police in Forks, and my mom passed away when I was about eight years old. It was just me and dad for a while until I left for college."

"I'm so sorry about your mother, Bella." I reached out and held her hand.

"Thank you, Edward." She smiled warmly, tracing small circles with her thumb on the palm of my hand.

We finally finished dinner and I was dropping Bella off at her apartment. As we were walking up the stoop she turned to me with the biggest smile on her face and asked,

"Would you like to come inside for some dessert? I have leftover homemade apple pie."

I gave her a crooked smile and entwined our fingers, "I would love to have some of your apple pie."

* * *

** Wink Wink. ;)**

**Stay tuned for Chapter five!**


	5. Chapter five

**A/N: I know, I've been slacking on my writing, like big time! I just started my freshman year of college and it's kicking my booty. Just a heads up, I've decided to turn this story into a short story. I want to thank everyone that's been reading and leaving positive reviews. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

I was lying in bed, thinking about my date with Edward last night. After dinner, we talked more about our lives and our friends. Emmett and Jasper have been his best friends since high school. I told him about Rose and Alice being my roommates since college, but we had known each other since junior high. Before he left, he kissed me. It was a short peck, but I can still feel the way his soft lips felt against my own. I want our relationship to go slow, even though he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, _yet._  
I looked at my alarm clock and jumped out of bed. Its 8:20 and my shift at work starts at 9:00. Hopefully my boss, Victoria, won't bitch at me for being late again.

**Forty-five minutes later:**

"Isabella Swan, this is the second time you've shown up late! Do you want me to fire you?" Victoria was staring at me, her eyes black with anger, and her mouth in a tight line.

I really need this job. Although my boss is the biggest bitch on the planet, she pays me good money. Her restaurant is popular, high class, and highly expensive. Only the richest people of Washington eat at "Vickie's Galore", from big shot CEO's to renowned surgeons.

"I'm so sorry Victoria! The highway was congested with traffic because of an accident. Please don't fire me, it will never happen again." I tried my best to look sad and desperate, but let's face it, I'm a tad bit desperate...

"It better not happen again, Swan! I won't hesitate to replace you." She huffed and left without another word. I let out a breath of relief and started my five hour shift.

**EPOV**

Since this morning, I've had a pep in my step and it's all due to my date with Bella. I can honestly see us starting a life together. She's sincere, kind hearted, and beautiful inside and out, unlike my ex, Tanya.  
I decided to give Bella a call.

After about 4 rings I contemplated hanging up, not wanting to disturb her if she was busy. Just as my finger hovered over the 'end call' button, I heard Bella's beautiful voice on the other end.

"Edward?" She sounded exasperated. I inwardly frowned. Did she not want to see me anymore?

"Hey, beautiful. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not at all, I'm just taking my lunch break. The restaurant has been busy with non-stop customers and I'm exhausted."

I grinned, relishing the fact that her mood had nothing to do with me. Suddenly my grin disappeared. I didn't want Bella working herself ragged. I would gladly pay for any of her school expenses. But knowing her, she probably wouldn't accept that. Maybe she would allow me to help her if we were in a relationship. We've only been on one date but I know I'm ready for the next step. That's it, tomorrow I'll ask Bella to be my girlfriend.

"I would love to take you out tomorrow. Maybe we could go on a picnic then take a walk on the boardwalk?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to work a double shift tomorrow. How about on Saturday?"

Damn! I have to wait four more days to see her. I couldn't help but feel a sting of disappointment in my chest. I didn't want Bella to think I'm some sort of wimp, so I brushed off the disappointment and feigned nonchalance.

"I'm free Saturday. Can I pick you up around six?"

"Six is perfect. Shit, I have to get back to work. I'll see you in four days, handsome!" She hung up and I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

I had the goofiest grin on my face, ecstatic at the fact that I wasn't the only one counting down the days until our date.

For once, the prospect of dating seemed pretty damn good, especially if it's with Isabella Swan.


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, the lovely SM does.**

**Chapter Six**

** BPOV**

Today is the day! I've been waiting four days to see Edward again. We've been texting each other all week. We talked about everything from our favorite color to our first loves. I've never clicked with someone so quickly, not even with Jake.

I glanced at the clock, I have three hours before Edward picks me up. I jumped into the shower, washed my hair and shaved my legs. I decided to wear a baby blue summer dress and black ballet flats. I put my hair in a low ponytail and decided against putting on any makeup, except for some shimmering lip gloss. I had about an hour to spare, so I started working on the potato salad. Edward agreed to bring the sandwiches only if I agreed to make something homemade. How could I say no to my gorgeous Adonis?

About an hour later I finished the potato salad just in time for Edward's arrival. He looked incredibly mouthwatering in a blue polo shirt and khaki slacks. His hair was in a messy disarray but still looked perfect to me. I had the urge to run my fingers through his hair and kiss him senseless. He must have noticed my ogling because when our eyes met he was smirking.

"Like what you see, beautiful?" Usually I'm a confident gal, but in Edward's presence any coherent thought seems to stray from my brain.

"Err, huh?" Way to go, Bella. Now you are making caveman noises. He suddenly had a lusty gleam in his eyes as he walked towards me. We were standing so close to each other I could smell his heavenly scent. He bent down to put his mouth near my ear while trailing his fingers along my collar bone.

"You look quite delectable this evening, love. If I were to have my way with you, we'd never leave this apartment." He whispered in a sultry voice then straightened up like nothing happened. "But we have a picnic to attend and besides, I don't think we should rush into anything unless you are absolutely ready."

What the actual fuck?! He gets me all hot and bothered then turns off the charm? Well two can play at that game.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and bit down on my bottom lip. I beckoned him with my index finger to come closer. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he slowly made his way back to me. He was taking way too long to get to me, so I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and pulled his body against mine. I could see the biceps on his arms flexing as he placed his hands on either side of my waist.

"You know what I would really love for you to do, Edward?" I said while running my fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes and a soft sigh left his mouth. He croaked out an "Uh, hmm, huh?" I internally gloated. Who is making caveman sounds now? I brought his head down towards my mouth so I could whisper in his ear, much like he did to me moments earlier.

"I would really, really love for you to…" I exhaled so he could feel my hot breath on his ear. I could have sworn I felt his hips buckle. "…help me carry the potato salad to the car!" I pulled away from him and scurried to the kitchen. When I glanced at Edward, his eyes were closed and his hands were in tight fists near his sides. He had some major tenting going on in his pants. I almost felt sorry…Almost. Maybe next time he'll think twice before leaving me an aroused, hot mess.

He finally regained his composure and looked at me. My favorite crooked grin overtook his face.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. You have no idea what you just started, and trust me, you'll soon find out." Oh shit! Isabella, you are in for some trouble, some, better invest in a vibrator, trouble.

Edward grabbed the potato salad and held the front door open. "After you, beautiful."

I locked my front door and we made our way to his car. Right before he shut my car door, I heard him mutter under his breath, "my naughty little vixen".

Oh Edward, you ain't seen nothing yet!

**A/N: Next chapter will be the date from Edward's POV. Leave me some love, please? :) **


End file.
